


Seduction

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Polyamory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for anonymous prompt: Lexa and Clarke seduce Raven and make her fall in love in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Short, beta-less and I hope at least a bit sweet.

It starts as a game.

Because Clarke's a player and Lexa would do anything for Clarke. Well, not anything, but Lexa wants this. 

_This_ being a game of seduction between her and Clarke and Raven. All it takes is one conversation of "You know you wouldn't resist us, Reyes" and "Keep dreaming, Griffin", and here they are.

1.

In crowded club with loud music thumping all around, drinks long since abandoned on a table by the wall. On the dance floor, amidst a mass of sweaty bodies, pressed together. They dance and dance and dance until they kiss. Clarke and Raven first, before Raven tentatively reaches for Lexa and then they kiss, too. 

They wake up in a pile right behind the door of Raven and Octavia's dorm room. They fell asleep wearing all their clothes still, and shoes. 

"Told you," Clarke croaks from somewhere behind Lexa. 

"Not fair," Raven complains, sitting up against the door. "You purposely intoxicated me to cloud my better judgement." 

"I remember you buying the shots first, Raven," Lexa interjects. 

"Whatever," she groans. "Let's go to bed?" 

They sleep until noon. 

2.

All three of them go out for coffee a week later. They talk and Raven's smile is bright. Lexa laughs so much her cheeks hurt and Clarke knocks down an empty glass while talking about the class she enjoys the most. 

3.

They spend three hours walking around a park one sunny Thrusday afternoon. Raven agrees to hold both their hands and Lexa feels only a bit odd. She smiles at Clarke over Raven and Clarke smiles right back. Her eyes are _shining_. It feels better after. 

4.

Raven realizes it's getting out of hand when Wick teases her about the smile she can't seem to wipe from her lips lately. 

"Are you in love, Reyes?" he asks, smiling way too wide. 

She turns her head towards him, raising an eyebrow. 

"You are smiling a lot," he explains, fiddling with half-dismantled walkie. 

"It's certainly not because of you." 

He nods and the conversation goes to safer places. 

Raven thinks about it long into the night when she can't sleep. 

_Shit_.

5.

She's invited to the Griffin house over the spring break. She's not nervous. (At least that's what she tells herself.) 

They go by Lexa's car and it's comfortable. Clarke blasts 90s hits and singing alone, Lexa drives, and Raven does absolutely _not_ stare at the two of them. 

When they get there, Raven immediately renames the house to "The Griffin Mansion". It's _huge_. Clarke's mom is kind and she smiles a lot, Raven decides she likes her 10 minutes in. Her step dad Kane is cool, too. 

 

Clarke's room is huge as well. It's painted in pastel blue, the furniture is white and the bed is enormous. When they all cuddle in it after shower, it feels like heaven. Everything is soft and nice and warm. 

"I want to live in your bed, Clarke," Raven hums into the blonde's shoulder. 

Clarke laughs and Lexa feels it vibrate through her chest as she rests her head on Clarke's boobs. (It's her favourite place in the world.) 

"Here I was thinking you liked me for me, but you like me only for my bed," she teases playfully. 

"You know that's not true! I love y-" 

There's a look of sheer panic on Raven's face for a second, Lexa has a clear view and she carefully places a hand on Raven's arm. 

"It's okay," she whispers. "She loves you too." 

"And you?" Raven asks, eyes still wide and tone a little uncertain. 

"How could I not," Lexa smiles. 

 

(Later, Lexa tells Clarke that she owns her ten bucks.

"What for?" Clarke asks, confused. 

"You said she's in it just for the sex," Lexa reminds her. 

"You guys," Raven chimes in, "not to ruin your fun, or anything, but we didn't even get to the sex." 

"We should fix that," Clarke grins. 

They do.)


End file.
